Lovely Waters
by the-voiceless
Summary: You live in the present time of 2011, and you're suddenly sucked back in time. Only to meet horrid pirates that rule the waters, and there is one pirate that has his eye on you. what would possibly happen?
1. Life and Change

**Chapter 1: **

**My life…**

**Freedom. Something we all so desire more than anything in our hearts and what would be our main goal throughout our lives on this green land…or in the wide blue ocean. Surrender all thoughts to take actions of our own and to resurrect old habits and to kindle new ones to obtain what we want to hold oh so dearly. Go and buy a key to unlock your cage door and buy a getaway car to drive down your imaginary road and unleash what you held back what you kept for far too long. Put a rush of blood to the head to decide what to do, say, and act before we ever want see a cage come to us, then suddenly find ourselves in one.**

**That was always my thought of my days here and unable to have power to do anything about it, then just sit and cry. But I can't cry, because I'm not suppose to anyway. Dull actions ever took place in my life, such as moving to another home, like what we're doing at this very moment. **

**Never wanting what you don't want, and wanting what you do want always sometimes made me annoyed, but made me came back to my reality as well, because for me, it's true. I never wanted this, any of this, and to not fully understand why and how confused and irritated me the most. There's nothing for me here, but all there is here is what I hate and fear. A cage. Like I'm a prisoner and my captors are my parents who have the key, and I just keep wishing the key was in the palm of my hand.**

Present Time:

"Donna! Donna! Are you deaf you little brat!? Get out of the car and start unpacking. You're responsible to whatever shit happens to the furniture, and if anything of mine breaks! I swear--You're not eating tonight! Your father and I are going shopping! Somebody has to spend all this money, now get to work!" shouted my oh-so caring and kind-hearted mother with my drunk father. They drove off in the new black truck into the new and unknown town that was called something that I don't remember and what I didn't care. Taking a look at our new house, I decided to go in and check out the place and took some thought of how much of a rip-off we got from my retarded parents. "Can't they believe they bought this crappy place…" I mumbled to myself and I went to the living room. I knew they weren't gonna come back until 4:00 in the morning without being drunk so I wanted to pop in a movie. I put in Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl.

3 Hours later.

After successfully making popcorn and ordering pizza I watched all three movies of Pirates of the Caribbean, I loved this movie so much. It was 11:30 and I was getting a bit tired and for the past hours I haven't done anything, not to mention I didn't unpack the furniture like my mom told me to neither. As I watched Pirates of the Caribbean: World's End I heard a knock on my door, and I put it on pause. I walked over to the door and was curious to see who it was, and that we wouldn't really expect visitors at 11:45 in the evening. I opened it to see Tia Dalma, or it would be Calypso and I stood there wide-eyes and had to idea what the heck to do.

"Hi?" I mumbled. She smiled at me and whispered," A torch of deztiny…" That was all she could say and she smiled at me with her black tainted lips and her long dreadlocks hanging down on the side of her face. "Can I help you?" I said, because I had no idea that a character from Pirates of the Caribbean would be at my doorstep. "Can I come in?" she asked in that smooth and calm Jamaican accent, which I thought was cool, and I let her inside my house. We went into the living room and it seemed that Tia Dalma was amazed by my house, then she turned back towards me.

Tia: A torch of deztiny iz 'bout z'you like a rainztorm.

You: Really? Cool. That's what you said to Will Turner and a whole bunch of creepy stuff happened to him. Wait…what's going to happen to me when you say that?

Tia: Great deztiny is 'bout you, Donna, and I've come to warn ye of waz to happn' tonight me dear. For tonight, ye will be taken from yer home to ano'ter place den here!

You: Where? By who?

Tia: Cutler Becket. A man who iz to deztroy uz all, even you. But I come to get ye befo' he doez….

You: Where are you taking me?

Tia: Where ye'z truly belong…

You: Which is? Where? Where?

Tia: Our home, me dear. Where ye haz alwayz belonged. De ocean, Donna. De ocean.

None of this was making any sense at all, but so far I kinda liked it, because I knew it was someway far from here and I wanted to go away from here. Tia smiled at me, and she knew what I was about to ask, but I wanted to ask any way. Slowly, but surely I whispered," When? Tia Dalma, the Goddess Calypso, raised her hands and a bright light consumed me and before that had happened--a team of men dressed in blue uniform barged through my door with guns. Surely, my mind went black.

When I came to, my eyes met with the light of the sun and my fingers came in contact with the sand on my side and my feet was surprised with the touch of the ocean water coming to them. I shot up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The ocean.

Tia: Tiz a wonderful zight, don't you agree? Donna?

I got up and was softly freaking out to what I was seeing. "Holy shit," I whispered with a bit of laughter. "Is this real?" Tia came to me. "Az real az a dream, Donna." "No way. No way. Holy shit. Holy shit. Omg!" I laughed and finally I was free but I wondered why I was brought here. "I brought ye here to be zafe and 'way from dat terrible man." "What was he going to do to me if he caught me?" "Kill ye, child. For he wants ye dead, and if ye is dead den der will be noting' that I can do, but to hope for ze bezt." I looked at her straight in the eye, and the thought of kidnapping came to my head. I didn't know what she was capable of too.

You: Why did you bring me here?

Tia: Zafety from ye'z world, and I bring ye here. For ya zafety. Donna, in dis world here, ye will be hunted and dezired. All dem pirates come after ye, for ye haz power to grant dem what de want.

You: What do they want?

Tia: Ye youth….

You: What?

Tia: Ye youth…

You: That doesn't make any sense! Tia Dalma-or Calypso…what's going to happen to me? What do you mean, my youth? Well, I mean, I know I'm young but why do pirates want with that?

Tia: In time, ye's queztionz will be anzwered.

You: And what do you mean 'pirates?' Calypso! What's going on! I want to know! Please?

Tia: I have to go now, but I will return for ye. Remember child, I will be watchn' afta ye. Do not fear. I will alwayz be der to help ye wheva ye want me to.

You: Wait! Where are you going!? You can't just leave me here!

In sand, she disappeared and left me there confused and on the beach. There were many questions that had to be answered. What came to my mind was that I needed to find somewhere to crash out and maybe find some food and I was still tired. "Ok. Ok. Ok. I can SO totally handle this. I must be in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm cool with that. Everything's going to be alright," I assured myself. But something deep in the horizon caught my eye.

A ship with black sails. "Oh crap…"

So I ran for the forest and I remembered that Calypso told me that I was being hunted by pirates and who knows what they would do to me if they caught me of course, and I didn't want anything to do with pirates, no matter how cool their behavior was. I admit, I liked pirates and was always fascinated what their strategies were, even Jack Sparrow's and especially Captain Barbossa's.

"Child…" A voice called from the darkness of the trees and I looked up to see Tia Dalma floating in the air. "Calypso? What?" She looked over at the ocean. "With great wizdom and talent of treachery, ye can get out of anytng', child. Even from a fierze captain, zuch az Captain Barbossa…" I gasped and replied weakly," You mean…the Pirates Lord Captain Barbossa?" She nodded. I covered my mouth in shock and realized something, and slowly but surely I breathed," This all really isn't a dream…" "No, child. But I will warn ye. Captain Barbossa is no man to tamper wit' and he want nothing to do with ye I promise ye of that. But make zure dat ye beg to come to him zhip. Be good child, and work for him." I gave her an insane look and I just couldn't believe what she wanted me to do for her, and besides…why should I anyway? "Are you kidding me? Are you freakin' kidding me!? I'm not going to work for him! Have you seen the way he treats his workers? Besides…why should I listen to you?" Tia Dalma gave a soft smile. "Becauze ye are bein' hunted! By all 8 fearsome piratez of the Caribbean! Barbossa iz the only one who not knowz ye'z value. It'll all be better. Very zoon it will, child. Trust me…and you must trust him. Now, when he come ashore, beg to work fo' him. Beg."

"Wait! Hold on! I still have questions! What happens when he does find out what I'm worth, and I'm confused of what I'm worth too! You're not telling me all I need to know!" "When he find out…I will come and get ye. That be my promize….." That was the last thing she said to me, and then she disappeared in the ocean breeze. "Trust him huh?" I asked myself assuring, and to my surprise I saw his boats come to shore with wicked pirates with ugly yellow and black teeth with burnt and tanned skin shining in the sun glimmering off of their ocean-stained and rugged brown and black old worn-out rags they call clothing. "Ugh…I have to work with men. And what did she mean my 'value?' What am I worth to all the other 8 pirates?" I asked myself and was still curious to find out what. But I always thought that pirates were like me. They didn't care what people thought, and to me they were always like rebels and waiting for something mischievous to do. From the darkness of the forest, I watched them come on the beach with wicked smiles and swords and guns, and I knew that their captain was with them as they knew him to be Captain Barbossa.

Slowly walking down the beach myself, I tried very hard to think of a good plan to be a sailor on his ship, or something like that. First, I had to follow them and see where they were going so maybe I can help them, and possibly accept me. I crossed my fingers, and I followed them and so far it was going pretty good and it made me chuckle that I was stalking pirates for no actual reason but to be apart of their crew. As dangerous as this was, I tried to get a bit closer and finally I could hear what they were talking about! "What we doing here? The East India Tradin' Company here somewhere! I know it. We may be gettn' to da gallows!" said an old pirate. "Don't know. All these plans are wit da capn'…." said another and they kept walking. "Feel like we comn' home." "It is our home, mate. Here we are. Tortuga." They both smiled cheerfully and put their minds in the gutter because they knew how many drunk women were on this island. I smiled at their comforting and helpful conversation and I snuck back into the thick green bushes and I still followed. A little mischievous thought crawled to my head of what I was going to do here, in Tortuga and couldn't help but wonder what Captain Barbossa was up to here in Tortuga. It also gave me hope, because who knew what Tortuga has to offer because it was just so unpredictable. Like me.

Tortuga was all I had ever imagined it and even better than I had expected, but made me slightly uncomfortable with all the disgusting horny drunks, men with guns, sluts, gold-diggers, and prostitutes that lay around crawling and hunting for money and sex and sometimes both. But as I promised myself, I followed Barbossa and him and his crew went into a building and some others spread out to do their own thing. Some people gave me looks and if I am to walk in this society, I had to look like everyone else so I stole a cloak a drunk put on a barrel. It covered my shirt and my jeans and I made my way to the building, and men in front amazingly said," Sorry little missy. Ye seem to be young there to be in here. Go off. Go on." I was amazed, because in a place like this I thought that they wouldn't care what age I was and let me in anyway. Then I went into a thin alley way on the side of the building and found myself in the back and then I saw a small window up above me. I climbed up on a few barrels and boxes of toxic and drunk-smelling rum and crawled through the window and I was in! "So far…so good," I mumbled congratulating myself and I looked around to see perfume bottles, corsets, makeup of another kind, shoes, and very, very, very, very naughty and sexy underwear of all kinds and I highly doubt these women wear bras. Just then I nearly screech as all the women came in!

Scarlett: Making a lot of money tonight! Men of the infamous Black Pearl is here! Put on extra makeup!

Giselle: And for once, it be not Jack Sparrow.

Scarlett: Preposterous money-less scallywag…

Suddenly, they all noticed me and Scarlett and all the other woman looked at me and I blinked. And a woman came into view, and I knew already that it was the manager of the whole prostitution thing. She had a lot of makeup on and a blood red dress on with a pink corset.

Scarlett: New girl…..

Manager: You! New girl, what name be yours?

They all waited for my response, and I thought it would be better if I told them one little lie, like my name.

You: Lilly…Watson. Lilly Watson, you hired me today.

Manager: Did I now? You don't say…..

Scarlett: Could use some help in gettn' the money….

Manager: Yes. That be useful here. Giselle! Scarlett! Get miss Lilly Watson a dress and corset.

Giselle: Very well…

Manager: Make some money tonight girls! Don't let me down! Makeup! Corsets!

They all squealed and got ready, and Scarlett and Giselle got me ready and put me in a corset and a dress. I couldn't believe they thought I was like them, and it was really easy to trick them too and I could get use to telling a small fib. I hated the corset because it wrapped around my chest and I had to move my breasts around to be comfortable, but at least it fit and the dress wasn't bad. But I couldn't believe what the hell I was doing, and my coaches, Scarlett and Giselle lead me to a room with men and women. "Alright, girl, you be in room 34. Your man, with money, will be right with you in a second. Ok? Then after you get him drunk and he gets passed out, take his money. When that's all done, our own men will carry him out and toss him in the pig pen," said Giselle and she lead me to the door numbered, 34. "Remember, start with the dress and work your way up of taking it off. Or your man will do that," said Scarlett and they pushed me in the door and I almost tripped too.

The room had one big bed in it surrounded with lit candles and they all softly flickered on the walls, making shadows dance. I did not want to sit on the bed, because I didn't now what on earth they do there. "Shit…" I mumbled to myself and I put my hands in my hair and thought of what trouble I was in right now. I was really scared of who might come in, and plus I needed to find Captain Barbossa and had to beg to come with him onto his boat. But first I needed to get outta here! But I had to play my part in being a wench and to not get the manager suspicious of anything. Damn, I had so much to do and so little time. But I suddenly froze as I heard the door open, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up! "Oh my god…" I softly whispered and turned around.

Only to see the wicked Pirate Lord himself.


	2. OMG and Sailing

**Chapter 2:**

My Life Now…..

"Are ye just be standing there…?" he asked whispering across from the dark wooden room, and he crossed his arms and he meant serious business. I blinked and blushed because I knew what he thought I was, since I'm in a dress and in a corset and in a whore house too. "A beautiful young little woman such yeself should be me arms, and brought to me bed," he said giving a snicker and sitting down on the bed and I couldn't believe was I was hearing! This guy was a total dog! "Ugh! Are you kidding me!? I'm SO not gonna sleep with you! That's nasty!" He narrowed his dark and bright blue stormy eyes and said," Aren't ye a little young to be in a building such as this then?" "Aren't you a little old?" I snapped right back, and he seemed amused of my small attitude, but I didn't care because he was SO not getting what he wanted and he never will as long as I live. "Belong here for ye's job or not, don't matter to me now. Ye will be by me side, tonight," he whispered evilly. "Come here…." he whispered and took a few step forward and I took some steps away, a bit freaked out that he was somewhat quickly making the first move! He came at me and I screamed!

OUTSIDE THE ROOM:

Scarlett and Giselle were walking down the hallway talking about the drunk men they stole money from, and their own men throwing them in the pig pen. They laughed. "It be a shame, them men have to leave so early and be thrown in the pig pen. Ain't it?" "Course, but least we got them money before they be wasted with the pigs. Put food," giggled Giselle. "They be thrown out too early. Guess no man nor woman in this house be havn' a long night…" said Scarlett and they walked by room 34. "Hmm, this be where that new girl be and her man are." Through the door, they heard short grunts, soft thumps, and some loud screaming and they put their ear through the door and they giggled with their eyes wide. "Seem to be one couple that be havn' a long, long, long, long wonderful night," giggled Giselle and they walked off.

ANYWAY:

"Get away from me, you piece o' shit!" I shouted cruelly at him, and by the looks of it, he seemed to be very pissed at my response when he tried to wrap his arms around my waist. "Ye wenches never shut up when I'm trying to work, can ye? Maybe I should try and cover those pretty lips first, ey?" he growled lowly fiercely at me. "I would love to staple yours!" I screamed over at him, threatening him! I ran over behind a table and we both circled each other, one escaping and the other trying to get to the one trying to escape and for a dude like him, he was pretty fast. "Don't be frettn', miss, I'll treat ye as softly as a master to it's sweet pet!" he said evilly sweet and he grabbed the back of my corset and forcefully threw me against the wall. "Stop it, you son of a bitch!" I screamed and slapped him in the face! He fell backwards and he seemed to be slightly unconscious, from my killer slap and this another small chance to escape this hell hole. He looked back at me with shock and some disbelief, and maybe that was the first defensive and harsh action a woman has ever done to him! Then I saw a window, but it was way too small and it had bars on it? Why the hell did it have bars on it!? Ok, this was a brothel, but was that really necessary?

But before he could get another chance to get me, there was a loud and heavy sonic boom shaking the island of Tortuga and I could feel it because it was like an earthquake and the room shook! "What's happening?" I mumbled to myself and I saw this as my chance to run for the door, and I did then I ran outside to see what the hell was happening. "Ye aren't escapn' that quick me dear!" Barbossa shouted and grabbed my arm. "Drop dead!" I yelled and took back my arm! Then Barbossa's crewmen came to him and shouted," The East India Trading Company has made port here. Dey know we here cap'n!" "They be here!" a dude shouted. "Aye! What we do now!?" They all panicked like little girls but even more dramatic! "Gather ye'selves and make for the Pearl!" shouted Captain Barbossa and he looked over down the road and men in navy blue suits came with guns. All one by one, the pirates and all the men of Tortuga came face to face with the East India Trading Company, and it was a huge battle, and I never knew that I'd be caught in one neither, and I never wanted to.

"Holy shit!" I lightly shouted and everything was going into chaos! Suddenly I stared to have a bad mind rush and I couldn't think, but to see everything around me happen and to do nothing about it. Then a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me and I looked up to see a navy soldier raise his sword high and ready to strike, with this sight in my eyes…..all I could think about were things that I never cared about. A weird and special moment, between me and death. So special.

"Pirate!" he called me. But out of nowhere, Captain Barbossa come and slays him right in front of me, and never in my life have I seen a death come in front of my own eyes and I never wanted to! "Ye be wishin' that this night be over, but it is long from bein' over, me dear," he said whispering and he touched my cheek and my regret to listening to Calypso finally and fully kicked in.

I never wanted this. I don't want this, but life can be unpredictable. So unpredictable. I fell to my knees and he picked me up. "Get up! Ye worthless wench, today ye is not going to die!" he roared, picked me up, and carried me off, and everything went black in my eyes.

Rocking back and forth, back and forth, back in forth I woke up to the sound of wood creaking, candles flickering, the deep voice of the vast blue ocean, and the feel of animal fur at my finger tips and the whole rest of my body for that matter. "Dis be the cap'n's new pet, and he don't want no one touchn' her. Don't know why he be takn' a wench on board. Nev' happn' befo." "Aye. Aye. Aye. Wonder what be in the cap'n's head." I heard voices and this made me really uneasy, because I had no idea what these guys were capable of since they were pirates and all. A noise of a wooden door opened and closed, and I softly opened my eyes and the coast was clear. It was a ship's cabin, and it was decorated with rugs, wooden mahogany tables and chairs, with gold designs on the chairs, walls, and all over the rugs around the room. If this was a pirate's ship, then I think all this stuff was stolen or something. It had a delicate soft, moist ocean, weird and thick smoky fire smell of some sort and it was nice. Suddenly hearing a loud and rough stomping coming closer, I suspected that someone was coming! I layed back in bed and pretended to be asleep.

The cabin door opened with a squeaky creak and it got me really tense! It came closer and it seemed to sit down next to me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up, giving me shivers. Then another came in. "Well. You have successfully taken leave from Tortuga, taken barrels of rum and other little goodies, and….this be interesting….a pretty wench," said a very familiar voice that I knew was real. "Why in God's name did you bring this little piece of the female population wit ya, mate? Ya know, there are some things in this world that I just don't understand of you, Hector Barbossa." "But, there be still more that you don't know, Jack. The world is still full of mysteries, that ye, can not even solve." "Mean, such as this?" asked the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, and I nearly shrieked because I was a bit of a huge fan of him based on the movies.

"Be this a strange sight to you?" "Indeed, maybe if ye be so kind to give an explanation?" There was silence. Someone's hand shook my shoulder, and I opened my brown eyes to see the two most famous Pirate Captain Lords I've ever heard of.

25 MINUTES LATER

"So ye lost yer family during a feud, work as a wench to gain money, and ye's name in Lilly Watson? Is that correct?" asked Capt. Barbossa looking at me and thinking over what I told him, which were lies! All lies! It was quite easy to tell, because he was easy to trick, especially for Elizabeth, Jack, and Calypso in the movies. Jack gave me a look up and down and gave a smug and perverted grin, and I looked back at him disgustingly reminding me that I was in a slut's outfit and looking viciously delicious. "Yep…that's my little story, oh, and I hope that it doesn't depress you in any way possible," I said and began to choke up, from my fake sob story. "And, why did you bring me along?" I asked wiping a fake tear from the corner of my eye. "That be my same question, as well," agreed Jack and we both looked at Captain Barbossa, who seemed to be speechless.

"Get out," he commanded. Me and Jack blinked. "Get out, now!" he commanded once more and we both left, and Jack escorted me outside and we were surrounded by the ocean.

"So tell me, sweet thing…how did a woman such as ye'self end up in a place where Barbossa find ye. Hmm? It would seem to me, that a very fine example of the female, such as ye'self would be better off in a house of luxury. Perhaps on a ship…with a suitable captain. Ey?" Now, I've seen the movies long enough to know that Jack was up to something, and no one would ever like it, maybe not even me. I glared at him and replied, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm an orphan who lost her parents to a dangerous feud and now trying to make my way through this horrible cruel world with only a little money in my pocket." "But, perhaps ye would be telln' lies, in order to make yer own house of luxury. Ey? Not that would be a very unkind for ye to do, for a man who just saved yer life. Wouldn't it?"

I looked down at the water at the railing, and he seemed to be a god damned lie detector! "What are you saying?" "Just saying, luv, I don't think that ye are telln' the truth. Tis all…." "Whatever loser, leave me alone," I quickly hissed and walked away, and was a bit uncomfortable with Jack questioning his questions. "Just try and walk away, luv, soon the truth will be revealed. No one can resist ol' Captain Jack Sparrow…" he called after me, and I gave a growl as I walked away!

So I was on the Black Pearl with 2 very famous Captain Pirate Lords and was on their way, to wherever we were going. Captain Barbossa bought my lies, but Jack wasn't easily tricked and everything was beginning to be very weird and uncomfortable for me. Jack Sparrow made me uncomfortable, because I think he was up to something to get to me, and I didn't like it. He seemed to be slowly digging for answers, but for what and why? He was being so curious and so annoying, but I thought it was cute because that was how he was during all those movies. But my most favorite was Will Turner in the movies, and he was so cool!

I got somewhere private, and stood there for a second. (How did I get here again?) I thought to myself and then I looked around and all the pirate crew members were glaring at me, and tilting their heads and gave a crazy and nasty perverted smile. Looking down, I remembered what I was wearing and disgustingly muttered," God, I hate this dress." "Why does ye hate the dress, Ms. Watson?" said a rough voice and I looked over and he continued walking towards me closer," It does you well."

Now I knew that Capt. Barbossa was a ruthless pirate, but I had to admit that he was quite a charmer. Slowly in the darkness of the small hallway of this ship, he was softly circling me and I kept a straight face on me. "Have I run across ye before? Ye look mighty familiar," he asked. "I don't think so." "Are ye sure? I know ye's face, and indeed I've seen it somewhere. Haven't I?"

I was wondering where this conversation was going.

"No, Captain Barbossa. You and me never met before, I'm sure! And if we did, I would've never have wanted to in the first place. And I'm really tired too. Ok?"

Barbossa studied me, and this was sort of working the way I wanted it to, and he slowly walked away. "Freak show," I muttered and walked down into the ship and back to the cabin, I didn't know if I was allowed to, but I didn't care. I sat on the bed.

"Iz ye enjoyn' yezelf?" asked a woman's voice, and I looked behind me and there sat Calypso.

"Ok! Ok! You have a lot of explaining to do! First, I can not believe I let you talk me into joining this ship! Second, what the hell were you talking about, how I'm all important to all the pirates that exist on the face of this planet! Huh!? Why am I SO special to them!? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!?"

I gathered up my breath again.

Calypso chuckled. "Doz foolz. How they can eazly tricked by them mapz."

I was now…annoyed.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Calypso came towards me, and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Doez ye know 'bout the Fountain of Youth?"

FLASHBACK:

Then I remembered the last Pirates of the Caribbean film, where it showed Jack with the circular changing map and it showed a picture of a stone cup and water in it. The Fountain of Youth. (Writer: In 2011, it 'maybe' a movie coming out in the summer. ^_^)

ANYWAY:

"Yea. What about it?" I asked, and was happy that I was finally getting some answers. I listened intently.

"Dem, pirates are searching' for dat Fountain. They are follown' the map, and zeeing what they want to zee. That iz what a map iz fo, but…me dear…they can not zee what they already have..." Calypso explained, and I blinked and was thinking about what she said. Like a riddle.

"What do they have?" I asked in a whisper, and was getting excited!

"Dey have ye…" she whispered.

"Me? What does that have to do with the Fountain?"

"Ye are the Fountain…"

My eyes went wide! I gasped and chuckled! (This is so…cool.) At first, this just HAD to be like some sort of joke…or this whole thing was just a stupid dream that other girls would love to be real.

"Let me explain. Ye can give eternal life, by juzt one deed," Calypso smiled and whispered," A kiss."

"A kiss? Oh, man…there is NO way I'm kissing anyone I don't know. And there is NO way I'm kissing pirates!"

"Yez! Do not give dem, pirates, what dey want," whispered Calypso, and that was the last thing she said to me, before she disappeared before my eyes in the thick and stuffy. Finally my questions were solved, but were revealed to me with a twist.

I…'am'…the Fountain of Youth.


	3. Barbossa and Jack

Chapter 3:

Now Calypso was a wise Goddess of the Sea, but she didn't make any sense! How come I had to get on this pirate ship? And...what am I suppose to wait for? She hadn't given those details and so now I'm worried and confused. I did what she said, so now what? What do I do? Captain Barbossa had his eye on me, probably because of some sort of suspicion or something, and I knew that back in the old day, women were bad luck to be on a ship.

Even a miniature one.

Jack definitely had his eye on me. Two eyes. And he seemed to be digging for answers somehow. Like, he would stare at me, and try to find a sign that there was something wrong with me or…something. As if I was made of glass.

So, life goes on…and the sun was unnecessarily hot, and it annoyed me to no end! It was hot in every room, and I couldn't believe that these men lived this way. All for rum and gold. Every day there was work to be done on the main deck, and Barbossa didn't want his orders to be take lightly.

I loved to wander around the ship and look out into the sea, but the men always expected a dance or something. One man even paid me to do something, but I threw his coins in the ocean and walked off. They all laughed at me heartedly, crowing and choking on their laughter.

But then one day, I just went into my private cabin and stayed the whole day there. And it seemed that the men were disappointed that I wasn't there for all mischievous eyes to see. And I was disgusted with them. The women of today obviously didn't get as much respect as I had predicted.

Then I wondered where William and Elizabeth were, maybe waiting to see eachother in another 10 years. Captain of the Flying Dutchman and the King/Queen of the Brethren's Court. They made a nice couple. But my thoughts were turned towards my situation with Barbossa and Jack.

I heard a knock at my door. I didn't open it. Scared it might be another volunteer to pay me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Room service. Who you thinks it is, love?" answered Jack.

"What do you want?"

"Seems to me that you have a single cabin…"

I gasped. He was _that_ forward.

"Go away!" I called back at him.

"Oh… Got the wrong idea, you have, love."

"No, I don't think so…" I snapped back.

"Just open the door, blossom, I need a word…"

"Go away!" I yelled.

"How's is it that a fine girl such as ye'self have such fine straight teeth?"

I narrowed my eyes and I thought yes, I did have better teeth than anyone else in the world. All due to toothpaste and mouthwash.

"I watch what I eat…" I answered sheepishly.

"May I have a look-see?"

"What do we saaaay?" I smiled, playing with him.

"With sticks and stones?" answered Jack, without a clue.

I saw a small harm in this, but I opened the door anyway. Since I did like Jack Sparrow and he was an awesome pirate. Jack peeked his head in and gave a smile. He walked in, peering at my face. He had a bottle of rum with him, so there might be a slight chance that he might be drunk.

"What do you want?"

"Do you knows what goes wit' a pretty dandy face? I asks meself dis today…"

He's drunk.

"What?"

"A smile, love…"

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else… now let's look at those pearly whites!"

Jack had this humor about him that everyone loved back in my world. He was so hilarious about everything he did, and I bit my lip. Trying not to smile. I looked back at him, but looked away again.

"Oh, what's here? Tryin' not to break some sunshine, are we?"

"No…" I whispered.

"Come now. Let's have a peek-see!"

"Stop it…!" I giggled.

"Almost there! You'll give in! You're blushin' love!"

Damn him.

Finally I smiled, and he was in both shock and awe! Jack came up with big eyes and marveled at my perfect teeth, and I was a little flattered, and he made me laugh even. Jack looked satisfied.

"Where, now, on this green and blue earth did a lass like ye'self get those?"

"A blessing…" I smiled again.

"What beauty…" Jack whispered.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you…And I came here to be squares and circles."

"What?"

"Figure as it is. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, you must know bout me. Captain of the Black Pearl, handsome, brave, pillaging and plundering, high pirate ruler of the seas. Savy? To be square, you tell me bout you."

"I thought I already did…"

"Once more, love. Can't hears well with me left ear…" he lied.

"Well, too bad…"

"So what's ye heading?"

"Heading?"

"Where ye goin' love?"

"I don't know… maybe work for Barbossa until I think of a place?"

"Work for- Ha! That's a laugh! Unless you want to drop ye' skirts and self respect for that vermin… walk the plank, _right now_…"

"Not like _that_, maybe just help him in another way…"

"How?"

Calypso didn't mention anything about that. What was I going to do? All these pirates were dogs, and they always wanted to keep the party going. Oh, god, if they only knew Playboy. I shook my head.

"I don't know…" I whispered, and I had no idea what to do. Jack was right.

"How bout we turns circles then? Think this, love. No Barbossa and yes Captain Jack Sparrow…!" he smiled, pointing to himself.

He had his swagger on. But he had a point, Barbossa was a fearsome pirate who was merciless to his workers, but Sparrow was a fun guy. But Sparrow was more towards the code, if a man falls behind, he's left behind. Either way, both Pirate Lords weren't really trustworthy, so there was no one I could turn to.

"I'll think about it. So in the mean time, I'm on no one's side…"

"Suit ye'self love…"

For a second, I thought that Jack Sparrow wasn't being Jack Sparrow for once, but I was wrong as his hand came up and made contact with my cheek. It was only for a split second, but it was forever printed in my brain.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Mighty fine teeth. But your cheeks are absolute…"

"What?"

"Rum, darln'?"

There was some sort of signal in his eyes.

"Lily Watson…?" he asked.

I gasped.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and literally shoved Jack through the doors.

I suddenly knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to seduce me and try and get answers.

I slammed it in his face and I realized what had just happened, and I need Calypso at the moment!

"Calypso! Calypso! What do I do!"

There was no answer, and that made me panic because I felt that I had failed my job and Calypso! I paced around in my room, trying to breathe. Because this corset was killing me! I paced around more, but she didn't come.

"Shit…! Shit!" I whispered.

There was another knock at my door.

"Go away Jack! I'm not in the mood!"

"Open the door, missy…"

It wasn't Jack, just by judging the sound of the voice. Another crew member? Just another dog?

"Who is it?"

"The man who is letting ye live…"

"I'm in no mood. So what do you want?"

Without hesitation, Captain Barbossa opened the cabin door with a pair of keys he had. That wasn't fair.

"Get out! I'm in no mood!"

"Tis not a way be treatin ye'r captain. Now is it?"

"I don't know…"

"A rumor's back up at the wheel. What beautiful teeth ye has…?" Barbossa gave a smirk.

Behind him, he closed the doors. Just with the exact same look Jack had, he had a suspicious look about him.

"The show's over. Sorry."

Suddenly Barbossa's hand came up to my face, cupped my lower jaw, and held it with force. He pulled my chin forward and my hands grabbed his arm, and I was about to scream! But he let go.

"Rumor, it be true…" he whispered.

"Get out!" I yelled.

Turning on his heel, he was walking out. Both pirates were unbelievable! But a thought popped into my head.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"Tell Sparrow not to bother me anymore. It's getting annoying… and the rest of the crew. I'm not that kind of girl."

Barbossa thought much.

"I promise ye this, Jack will not bother ye anymore… just as ye must promise to never walk among them crew no more…" There was venom in his voice.

I gave him a look.

"Which means ye must never leave this here cabin. Under any circumstances…" he said, weaving his fingers together.

"What if I'm bored or something? What if I get hungry? And the crew eat outside!"

"Ye can dine wit' me'self and Jack…"

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Nay. Me monkey…"


	4. Sweet

Chapter 4:

I wish I had one of those buttons where I press it and I'm suddenly in another dimension. Maybe I could go to the Ice Age, or the Middle Ages, or in the times the Civil War was going on. Just…anywhere but here. Sailing the seas with pirates was terrible enough. But to be the only woman?

The ship rocked back and forth, moving the soft candle light across the room. The crew had retired in for now, below deck, and I could hear someone playing music, it was the accordion. Making a sweet lullaby for everyone to sleep.

Deciding to wing it, I stepped outside.

Maybe Barbossa wouldn't know.

The cabin was nicely decorated and comfy, but that wasn't enough to satisfy. Opening my door, my head peeked out, seeing if it was clear. I didn't see anyone outside on the deck. They must be asleep. The moon was bright and beautiful, just a silver coin amongst the clouds. Getting lost, I leaned on the rails.

"Night lover?"

I turned and saw Jack. He held a bottle of rum in his hand, leaning against the wooden rail.

"Almost…" I replied.

"Almost? How can it be almost? Ey? Either ya love the night or not, says I. Or you don't. Such as me'self. I love the sea…"

"I know you do Jack…"

"But accordin' to that. I can love all little aspects in me life, more untamable as the sea. If ye catch me meaning…"

I looked at him. There was a double meaning in his sentence.

"But I can't…" I snapped at him.

"Or ye can learn, love. I be the teacher if ye like."

"I don't want to learn anything from you, Jack. If there's anything I learn is that a one night stand would be a vacation wouldn't it?"

He looked at me, glaring. He caught my double meaning.

"I don't even know what ye just said, love…" Jack said," But tis' is what I'm sayin'…"

"Don't stand so close. I can smell your breathe…"

He checked his breathe.

"Were you waiting for me to come out?" I asked.

Busted. Jack lip twitched.

"Think of it as watching out for. As a man to his sister. Savy?"

"No, I don't savy… And that's now how you treat a 'sister' anyways Jack."

"Says you…" Jack frowned.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? Can't a man such as me'self go out on a stroll on his ship?"

"I thought this was the ship of Barbossa…"

Jack frowned.

"Figuratively it's mine. They don't call me Captain for nothin' love. Barbossa is just lookin out fo' the Pearl. I'm the cap'n of the cap'n…"

Sheepish.

"Is that the best you got?" I laughed at him.

"None of that now, love. But I did want to ask ye where ye headed?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't spend much time around the ocean…"

"No ocean? Where do ye come from then?"

Shit.

I let that slip. My mind raced.

"I come from…London, England… my aunt and uncle were… teaching me on how to be a lady. So I never got to spend much time around the beach. But then we went to Tortuga afterwards."

"High society gibberish if ye's ask me…"

"That's what I thought, too…"

"So what bout ye parents?"

"I don't want to talk about that… Well, night, Jack."

I began to walk away.

"A'right. If ye ever want a somebody to talk to. Ye know where to find it!"

I waved back at him. I slipped through the hallway, opened the door, and into my cabin. Locking it shut, my eyes became heavy from being tired. But I made it. No one saw me leave, except Jack, who I assumed won't tell the Captain anything. I kicked off my shoes and turned towards my bed.

Only to find Captain Barbossa standing with an apple in his hand. I jumped at his sudden visit, but then regained myself. The Pirate Lord did not look at me nor did he turn my way, when he spoke, but he glared at his green apple.

"Ya know, missy. Tis' a bit strange how a wench such as ye'self has no…personal belongings wit' them. If ye are a runaway. How a wench has no connections nor reason to believe that she is what she says to be…"

Captain Barbossa took a bite of his apple. A slow satisfying crunch was heard.

"Have ye ever been on a ship before?"

He still didn't look at me. I shook my head.

"No…"

"Have ye ever been on a pirate ship before?"

"No…"

His voice changed, sounding angry and commanding.

"Been on a ship or not. Ye must know that when a Captain gives an order. He expects it not to be ignored."

"What?"

"Does ye know what a Captain is?"

I became uncomfortable.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Does ye know what a Captain's order is?"

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Then ye should remember this!" he yelled at me. Making me jump.

He looked at me, giving off thunder in his eyes. I gulped.

"Today, not long ago. I gave ye an order to never walk among the crew. I gave ye an order to never leave tis' here cabin. Remember?"

"Yes. But-"

"Twas' less then few hours ago. Enough. Now, look at this here apple."

He walked towards me, his boots pounding on the wooden floor, and he put the apple square in my face.

I closed my eyes. Scared.

He was almost humiliating me.

"Follow now, to me cabin. Where earlier today I was eating me green apples and other dinner foods. Without the company of a young wench."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Nonsense. Ye haven't eaten nothin' all day…"

I opened my eyes only to see the apple still there.

"Does it get yer mouth waterin' now?"

He put away his apple.

Suddenly getting past his anger, Barbossa became a gentleman, taking out his arm. Of course I was hesitant to take it, because he just let off some steam, and it was a little terrifying.

I softly took it and he lead me to his cabin. I bit my lip, telling myself not to be scared of this ma. He could make me walk the plank if he wanted. He had my hand in his, but let go, as he opened the door for me.

He paused, and let me go in first.

Lit by candlelight and moonlight, a feast was prepared. Jack, the monkey was on his swing, chewing on a peanut. Barbossa walked up and pulled out a chair. I stared at it, but accepted and sat down.

"Please, take the first bite…"

There was a lot of things to eat, especially pig and lobster. I picked up a fork and spook and began to eat. The bread was good, but I didn't dare taste the wine or the rum. I was still too young. The fruit was quite fresh too, but I didn't touch the green apples or caviar. The lobster was exceptional and the pig meat was atomic, so I wondered why the Captain wasn't eating. He still couldn't be on the curse.

"Why aren't you eating…?" I asked.

"I haven't the appetite…"

"Oh…"

The curse, perhaps?

"So tell me. What'll become of ye once we make port?"

"Uh, I don't know… um, I was meaning to ask you, Captain Barbossa."

He raised his head, paying attention.

"Could I find work here?"

"Hmm… ye could. But ye will not find gold and jewels that fit in ye's money purse here anytime soon."

I gave him a look.

"Oh, no! Not like that. I want to put 'wench' behind me. I'm done with that."

"If so, what can I expect from ye?"

"What?"

"What can ye do?"

"W-Well… I can…cook."

"Cook, eh? We have a cook. But not a good one. I'll tell ye what, if ye can cook without killin' any of me crew. There'll be a spot for ye here."

"Really? Cool! Thank you!"

"Cool?" Barbossa tilted his head, narrowing his eyes.

Shit! I bit my lip.

"Um, it's… French for…great. Fantastic. Wonderful…"

Barbossa gave me a long stare. Jack, the monkey screeched, jumping up and down. There was an awkward silence. Would he discover the truth?

"Tell me again. Where are ye from?"

"London, England…" I said, tying to keep my story straight, because I also told Jack the same thing.

"A high society place…" Barbossa noted.

"Yes… it is…" I whispered.

"But how is it… a wench would come from a place such as there?"

I noticed my mistake.

Perhaps Jack caught it too, but didn't want me to know.

"I… ran away. After my parents died. Then I went to my aunt and uncle in Tortuga…"

I hope I didn't give any facial expressions away. But this man was skilled in many things, so I had no idea what he was thinking.

"You're not from Tortuga…" he stated.

I looked his way. Shocked he would say that.

"Yes I am…"

"Oh, yes? Then why tis' it every time ye talks…there's that flat accent? A Tortuga wench would speak differently. An' trust me missy, I've been to Tortuga enough to know how it is they speak…"

It was true. I had that voice from the 20th century, and there was nothing like it in this world. No one else spoke me like in this universe.

Damn, I should've done an accent to begin with.

I was about to say something.

"Where are ye from?"

"I told you before Captain…"

"Nay, ye speak nothing like I've heard… Not a Tortuga accent. Not an English accent…"

He weaved his fingers together. My bottom lip quivered, scared that I was going to give myself away somehow. Screeching, Jack, the monkey pounced off his swing and came to me. I didn't pay much attention to the animal, but it caught my attention. It stared at me, and I stared right back.

Jack looked at me for the longest time with his beady eyes, then lowered his head and backed away. I scared it away by doing nothing. He jumped off the table, chirping with its tail between its legs.

The monkey was adorable, but I hated it that night. Did he know I was the Fountain of Youth? He may have given me away. I looked from Jack and to Barbossa, and the Captain…didn't look too happy. I rolled up my fingers, afraid.

Crap.

I noticed what had just happened. Barbossa thinks that Jack had found something inhuman or paranormal about me, and now he's suspicious or scared. My tongue rolled up in nervousness. I just can't catch a break. Barbossa had his eyes on me, like he had just found treasure.

"Is there…something…ye would want…to be telling me?"

His question was serious. After that little performance with Jack, even I would be scared of me.

I stared at him square in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, in a serious flat voice.

There was an intense staring contest between us, deciphering who would be the one walking out with their expectations high. His fingertips came up and brushed through his beard, thinking hard, as if trying to figure out what to do with me.

But soon his hand dropped down to his stomach, which laid against his pistol. His black fingernails touched the wood, softly petting it almost. My blood boiled with fear. That didn't go unnoticed for me

He was going to kill me.

I dropped down my fork with a clank, stomped on my feet, rose from my chair and eyed the Captain.

"I've lost my appetite, Captain Barbossa. So I bid you a goodnight…" I walked towards the door, but turned his way," But I want you to know that I will cook breakfast for you and the crew, but I will not be returning to this room again."

I suddenly knew his game. He gave one last stare with a hand on his pistol and another on a green apple. He was ready for this conversation, just step by step, the captain knew what to say. He had planned ahead of time to get something out of me. Anything. That was his game. He was an eerie man.

I left his cabin, shutting the door and going to bed. He had literally scared me into oblivion. I've heard the rumors and seen the movies, Barbossa can truly be merciless, manipulative, and feared.

He had my vote.

Why couldn't Calypso just take me back home again? All I knew was that the Captain gave me a meal and a scare, and from the look in his eyes, he wasn't done with me yet. This Captain always planned ahead. I returned back to my cabin, expecting a good nights sleep.

Kicking off my shoes and my dress, I curled up into the sheets. What I didn't know was that Captain Barbossa smiled, took a bite of his apple and locked my cabin door from the outside. He, himself, retired to bed.


	5. Spice

Chapter 5:

When I woke the next morning, I decided to wear something else, so I simply improvised and ripped the dress. The dress was stylish, true, but held no meaning to me. Creating a simple skirt and tank top, and putting my hair up in a bun. I start work today and I'm sure Calypso would be proud of me.

But the problem was that my cabin door was locked, not from the inside but from the outside. Crap!

"Hello? Can somebody unlock the door!"

But no one was there.

"Hello? Somebody help!"

I banged on the door, tried to unlock it, but nothing.

"Unlock the damn thing!" I screamed.

There was still no one.

So…from then on I was trapped in my cabin for the rest of the day. I was SO bored that I was contemplating whether or not to play tic-tac-toe on the walls or write 'Loser' on my forehead with a pen. I even tried opening the cabin window, but it was locked shut. No one could hear me, no matter how loud I screamed. Finally after the sun set, someone opened my cabin door. It was Sparrow.

"Oh great! Thank you so much Jack!"

"Uck, ye look terrible, love…"

"Thanks…"

"Didn't mean it like that, love…"

Jack came to me.

"I've been stuck in there the whole day. What time is it?"

"Don't know. Why?"

I covered my face, exhausted and annoyed.

"I was suppose to cook today. Barbossa hired me. But somehow my door locked."

"Funneh story… And that's a funny style. Pick it up from Tortuga did you?" Jack asked, pointing to my clothes.

"Never heard of a tank top?"

"I never hear the heard, love. I listen to the heard…"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I need to talk to him…" I walked out into the small hallway.

"That wouldn't be wise, love…"

I paused in the hallway.

"Oh I think I should…"

"Your funeral…"

I stopped in my tracks, hesitant, and looked back at him. Rolling my eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?"

He came forward.

"Well, speaking of the Captain, he might not want to be bothered. With the charts and other pirates, it's a hassle, darlin. The times of bein captain don't come and go. Savy?"

"Ok. So what is he doing?"

"We're in a race, against time, pirates, Beckett, and them navy men."

"A race for what?"

Jack eyed me, looked in each direction and leaned in.

"Can ye keep a secret?"

I gave him but a look, but shrugged.

"Yea…"

Jack came unnecessarily close, and I could smell his rank odor. His hand came on my shoulder.

"Have ye ever heard of…the Fountain of Youth."

It took all my will power not to grin.

"Why, no, Jack I have not. My, my, what is this Fountain of Youth?"

"I'm goin to let ye on a little secret. Just between us, love."

I nodded.

"Whoever so drinks from the Fountain of Youth gains eterna' life, and whosoever gains eterna' life…lives forevah... "

"Wow… who would've thought…" I pouted, looking like an uneducated girl with nothing to look forward to in her life.

"But there is one tinsy bitsy little problem, though. Blackbeard."

My eyes brightened, as I've heard of the pirate before.

"The most feared captain of Queen Anne's Revenge. In a race against all other Pirate Lords and East Indian Trading Company. So…that's why we both should let Barbossa be. And go for a walk on deck. Hand in hand. Or…shoulder on shoulder."

"I don't think so, Jack. I got in trouble for it yesterday…"

Jack put his arm on me.

"Oh! Come now, love. Ye mustn't fear Barbossa. Is as harmless as a tuna fish. If ye is wit' ol Sparrow, there's a nothing to fear. Ye has me word."

"Are you sure?" I grinned.

"Of course…"

Looking down at my feet, there was a risk rising up in my chest, giving me a mischievous grin.

"Ok."

"That's the spirit! Come! It's a beautiful day out on the Pearl!"

We walked out onto the deck. It was nice to get out, breathing in fresh air and salt water. It was truly a privilege to be on the real Black Pearl, the real deal of the holy field. The thing was is that I could never tell anyone.

Once we got out, Jack was teaching me to the whole crew, and I was happy to see Cotton, Marty, Gibbs, and the parrot.

The hilarious characters in the movie!

They were all happy to see me. It must've been a long time that they've had a woman on board. It was true as they all said, as the Pearl was a magnificent powerful ship. It looked powerful with its canons and hand grenades. The flag above the ship flapped strong and true.

Pirate flag.

All I hoped was that Barbossa was as busy as Jack said he was.

I didn't want to get caught and thrown off the ship or something.

Or even walk the plank.


	6. And Everything Nice

Chapter 6:

By the time the ship was smoothly sailing and washed properly, everyone was relaxing and playing music. All the duties of being a pirate were done for the day. Cotton was playing the accordion, and for someone was mute he was an excellent player, making everyone get up, clap their hands and dance.

Jack and I were standing side by side, clapping our hands. Everyone formed a circle, watching others dance. Suddenly Jack took my hand and pulled me out. That was when I panicked.

"Jack! Wait! I don't know how to dance."

"Neither do I, let's have a go!"

"I don't know the steps…!" I squealed, but we started to dance anyway.

We danced in circles, we danced in spirals, we danced every which way. By the time the song was over, my feet were tired and I was out of breathe. The stars were out and so was the moon, and it was both beautiful and clean. Both of us took a break and went up to the helm to be alone.

"Jack, what's it like to sail the seas? I mean, truly sail the seas," I asked, looking at the wheel.

"Well, love. When a bird-err Sparrow- leaves the nest. It never comes back, right?"

"Right."

"That's what it is, love. Freedom."

"Wow… How long have you been Captain?"

"Years… but, not includin' the marooning…"

I knew what he meant. He had a bone to pick with Barbossa.

"What about you, love? Still a mystery you are. It picks at me brains out. And it does with Barbossa…"

"What?"

"-Matter of factly, could you tells me bout those aunt and uncle of yers?"

"Why?"

"I may have threatened them before…"

I narrowed my eyes at him and thought up of a quick story. I crossed my legs and looked up at the sky, gaining up emotion. Transforming myself into the best actor I could be.

"Well, my aunt came from a high society place where rules dominated her life who was engaged to another man and my uncle was but a poor but gifted artist that drew a picture of a one-legged prostitute, but that didn't stop them from meeting on an ill-fated ship on their way to back to their country and home. They were young, naïve, and they were madly in love."

Jack's lip quivered.

"That's beautiful love… And what ill-fated ship was this? Maybe I did threaten them before…"

"Titanic. It hit an ice berg and sunk, but my aunt and uncle survived and it was a happily ever after… " I slipped in a happy ending for my favorite movie.

I smiled, trying my **best** not to laugh!

"Huh. Not by pirates, ey? That's a first…"

"So what's your point, Jack?"

"What I'm tryin to say is… Who the hell are you?"

"Lily Watson. I told you."

"Yes. Yes. A salty wench from Tortuga… but who are you?"

"Lily Watson…

"And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, so what's ye story?"

"I'm Lily Watson, a whore from Tortuga… What's your story?"

We both stopped talking, and just looked at eachother. Our conversation went absolutely nowhere, and that's just the way I wanted it. Jack on the other hand didn't look satisfied.

"How bout brothers? Sisters?"

"Yes! Yes, I do have brothers and sisters!" I smiled, coming up with another scheme.

These pirates were easy to trick!

"Good! Tell me bouts 'em! May have threatened 'em before too…!"

"I don't think you would know them. We went our separate ways when we were younger, and they all went off and got married. Oh, how I miss them so!" I looked in the other direction.

Looking like a over-dramatic girl.

I hope I didn't over sell it.

"What be their names?"

I regained myself, preparing myself.

"Orlando, Keira, Johnny, and Geoffrey."

I looked away from his face, I bit my lip hard! Trying my best not to bust up laughing.

"Oh, it's alright, love! No needs to cry! Jacky's here!"

"I know you are…!"

But a sudden thought had came my way, a thought of Barbossa.

My head turned towards the cabin.

It was late.

"Well, goodnight!" I rushed down the stairs, through the small hallway and into my cabin!

I shut the door, went to my bed, and laid down. It was a long day, but Jack had killed my boredom with dance and song. For that I was thankful, so now I just wanted to sleep.

But my wish would go undone, as someone knocked at my door. I hoped to god it wasn't Barbossa.

A voice called through my door.

"I'm havin a thought here, Lily! What say you we have dine on the deck? Just you and me? Ey? I won't bite…" Jack said, with a whimsical hanging voice," Unless ye want me to…"

I rolled my eyes. I haven't been here for more than a week, and Jack Sparrow was already hitting on me. Never thought that would happen in my lifetime. And it was the sweetest thing ever.

But I still remembered Calypso's warning, I had to keep a distance between me and pirates. Even the handsome ones. But I guess I could see Jack just once. Just this once. That's it.

"I'm tired, Jack! I want to sleep!"

"Oh, come now! Got all night! Tellin' me yer tired of ol' Jacky?"

I chuckled. But that was hard to resist.

"Ok. But let me get ready…"

"A'right, love! Tah!"

I laughed at his humor and got up. I put my hair down and I checked my face. With no shower for a few hours, I didn't look too bad. My skirt wasn't too shabby, but it was more comfortable than a dress would ever be. But there was one more dilemma, Barbossa.

The cruel Pirate Lord probably had eyes in the back of his head. I checked the small hallway, and there was no Barbossa. I ran out and went out on deck. The rest of the crew retired, and I saw Jack sitting on a barrel.

"I shouldn't be out here…" I whispered to him.

"I'm glad yer here, love. That's all I know…"

I smiled and sat with him. On a small table was chicken and bread. Very small pieces, not as good as Barbossa's dinner. Jack came up to me.

"Not impressive. But tis' the thought that counts…"

"I agree. This is sweet, Jack…" I smiled.

"Been a long time I's had dinner wit' a woman 'ike this…"

"Well, I'm honored…"

"Now. The woman gets served first…" Jack took a fork and placed a small piece of chicken my plate.

"Thank you."

Jack served himself, then he stared at me.

"You're a different one you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Usually women from Tortuga expect somethin more than this… somethin that can fit in their money pockets…"

"Oh, well that's too bad…"

There was a soft silence between us, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. But it was nice. The ocean and rocking the ship made things even more nice than they were already. Jack put his hand out, and rolled a piece of dry bread my way with his fingertips with a shy expression.

It was the last piece to be served, but he didn't mind as he rolled it out onto my plate.

That was a true Lady and the Tramp moment, and I accepted the bread and began to slowly eat it. Jack and I ate in silence for awhile and I had finished my chicken. Jack had a bottle of rum on him and he offered me some.

"No, thank you…"

"What? No rum? You sure you from Tortuga love?"

"Yes I am. I'm not in the mood for drinking though…"

"Suit ye'self…"

I got up from my seat, and nervously looked at Barbossa's cabin. I wiped both my hands and smiled at Jack.

"Well, thank you Jack. This was nice. But I'm tired…"

"What ye scared of, love? The ol' bugger beneath? As long as your in me sights, love, nothing will come at ye either with claws or a pistol."

I smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Jack. I'm going to bed… ok?"

There was a lecherous smirk that appeared.

"I know just what you mean…" Jack smiled, a gleam in his eye.

"Not like that, Jack! I'm going to bed, alone!"

I swung my legs over and made sure that no one else saw me, if someone saw me there would be hell to pay.

"That…is…what I meant…" Jack said, giving a wolf grin.

"Whatever. Night!" I smiled.

He took a swig of rum.

"Wait…" Jack called, getting up and coming to me.

"What?"

"Seeing as the famous Jack Sparrow has dined with you tonight. How bout show some charity?"

"Charity?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Absolutely, love, and gives us a kiss?"

"A kiss?" I smiled, but then panic seeped into my mind. Shit.

Jack could not have that kiss.

My face turned serious, and I spun around on my heel.

I would leave him out in the dust.

"No, Jack. I have to go."

"A hug then?"

He spread his arms.

"No, Jack."

"A pat on the back!"

He followed me. He wasn't giving up.

"No! I can't Sparrow!"

"Let's shake on it then!"

He took out his hand.

"Goodnight Jack!"

I snuck back into my cabin and shut the doors, locking them. I was grateful that Jack didn't jump in and kiss me, as I would think him to. I was also happy that he didn't knock on my door anymore. I guess I could say that I went on a date with Johnny Depp, or Jack Sparrow. I could brag all day.

Where was Calypso?

She hasn't returned yet.

I haven't seen her in awhile. I just hope she was proud that I was trying my best to keep a low profile and not give my powerful kiss to anyone. I would be screwed.

My mind was in a mess, making me even more exhausted than need be. I pulled off my skirt and top, and decided to sleep in my underwear tonight. I climbed into bed and hoped for the best tomorrow.

But what I didn't know was that a certain Captain unlocked my door and came into my cabin, seeing it best as it was late and no one was around. The hour was late, as the ship continued its course through the blue sea.

Bloody pirates.

He approached my bed, with his hands on my sheets, both with suspicion and curiosity in his eyes. And an intention to discover than to know.

He blew out all the candles in the room with less than a whisper except the ones above my bed, illuminating only me. Putting me in a spotlight almost.

With his fingers, he pulled back my sheets, revealing my naked skin and 21st century lingerie. Taken back, he did not expect that, and the texture and fabric both amazed him to know how soft it was.

The fabric was amazing!

Nothing in the world was like it!

Then on the side of my waist, the captain found the tag, and it read Victoria's Secret. Who was Victoria? Where did this come from? Where did she come from? Pretty or not, she was not from Tortuga.


	7. Damn

Chapter 7:

I woke the next morning more earlier than I anticipated, but that was good since I still needed to cook for the crew. If Barbossa gave a job, I'm sure he expected it to be done. I put on my boots, put up my hair, and went below deck to find the crew was still snoring on their little hammocks. I looked around but did not find anything that was into a kitchen reference. There was nothing but chains and ropes hanging from the ceiling, which creeped me out.

Not until I found a door and opened it, inside was a small sink, a wash sink, a small stove, and two pots and two pans. It was truly unsanitary! No wonder one of the captain's men died. It was disgusting! There was this huge cockroach that was crawling over the pot. I almost puked.

"'Ello missy…"

I squealed and turned around.

It was Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Oh god you scared me!"

"Me? Yer scarin everyone else on board…!"

"What?"

"It's bad luck to-"

"Have a woman on board, I know. But Barbossa hired me to cook."

"Cook? Hah! I be the one who cooks 'ere…"

"You can cook?"

"Tis a surprise to find me cookin yes. But some's gots to do the job."

"Well I can help you… And I know how to counter the bad luck," I smiled.

"No bad luck? Tell me then…"

"For the person who does the cooking gets help from the woman who's not bad luck gets the job done from the woman who's not doing the bad luck to the person who's cookin with the woman..."

He thought it over for a minute.

"Aye, that'd do it… help me get the stove on."

For the rest of the morning, Gibbs and I cooked an oatmeal breakfast, but unfortunately I won't be eating because Gibbs added the cockroach in to add more flavor. He said it was for good luck. By the time we were done, the crew woke up and began taking their bowls, and I served them. All lined up, they took their piece. This time the crew was extra happy that morning, maybe perhaps I added in bits of apple in there I snuck from the Captain's cabin. Gibbs was certainly impressed.

Maybe they never had apples with oatmeal before.

The morning shift wasn't bad, until it got to the afternoon lunch. Impressed by the apple oatmeal breakfast, the crew was hungry and curious to what I made next. The crew was shoving and pushing to get a plate full of soup I conjured up out of potatoes and onions. It wasn't delectable to my eyes, but the crew was totally in love with it. They ate it down in seconds.

There would be no leftovers, so that evening Gibbs had to cook some…slop. I had no idea what it was and neither did the crew, but they wanted it. To add something to the blend, I added some salt and apples and cinnamon. The crew went absolutely fanatical! I had no idea what I did but Gibbs liked it.

"What ya know! No bad luck amidst our heads today!"

"See? Told you. I can help you Gibbs…" I smiled.

"Aye, that be! Next we make port, ye and I are goin to the markets."

"The markets?"

"Well the crew and me'self agree that not all roaches are delectable…"

"True…"

"Both ye and I, missy, need to get mo' meats and bread. Vegetables are on the list, too. The crew even want ye to cook somethin' o yer choosin'…" Gibbs smiled.

"Ok. When will that be?"

"In about an hour…"

"Hour?"

"LAND HO!" someone shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and in the distance there was a rather large island.

"Aye. Let's get to it lass!"

So Gibbs and the other men were getting the raft ready, and I was getting bags ready for the trip. When a strong hand came on my shoulder.

"Miss Watson…"

Oh god. I looked up at Jack Sparrow.

"Jack," I sighed in relief.

"Where de ye think yer goin love?"

"Gibbs is taking me shopping to the market. We need more food for the crew. And he said that they want me to cook something special tonight, and I have something in mind."

"Oh, it is the Gibbs boy! Thought that Barbossa was marooning ye or some sorts…"

I looked up at him.

"Why did he say something?"

"No."

I looked back at him. Jack was hiding something, and I knew it. Maybe I'll find out some other time. Gibbs was waiting for me.

"Come lass! Burnin daylight!"

I jumped in the raft and we sailed towards the island. Captain Jack remained on board, watching me sail off into the distance. But while I was on the raft, the other pirates were talking to me.

"Dis' be Barbossah's wench then? Pretty, mo' up close…"

"Course t'is… She from'a Tortuga… Beauti'ful lil' bitch…"

I gasped at them.

"Stand off now, boys! Don't want 'nother shot, do we? And she be cookin' up some grub for us tonight!" Gibbs shouted at them.

He gave me an apologetic look. I said nothing, but the men continued to row to the island. When we finally got there, me and Gibbs went straight to the markets. There was more bananas than any other fruit, but we bought our stores and were on our way back to the raft. Gibbs held a rope attached to a small goat, and I held all the fruit in my bags.

Other people kept looking at me.

"Don't mind them lass…"

"What's wrong with me? Does my hair look weird…?"

Gibbs looked at me, from head to toe. Thought to himself for a moment, then looked back at me.

"No… matter of factly…it's just…you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ye are a strange child, missy. Yer clothes rather peculiar. Wit' perfect teeth 'ike that? People think ye up to no good."

"With perfect teeth?" I asked, totally bewildered.

"Aye…And yer hair. It's…shiny. Not many women have that… And yer skin…"

"Oh god. What about my skin?"

"Not a pimple or wart. Ye have a skin like fresh milk…"

"Fresh milk? Hah! That's sweet Gibbs…" I smiled at him, warmly.

Making him blush and look away for a moment, stare at the other people, then look at me.

"With looks as yers, people think ye up to no good…"

"Just for looking like… Looking like-"

"A beauty, yes… ye be up to no good at all. But I know that's not yer case."

"Hah! Ok."

I chuckled. It was a strange world. Continuing our way, there was nothing wrong with our shopping visit, until I dropped an onion. It plopped onto the ground, and as I bent over and picked it up, placing it back in the bag, I heard a lot of whistles, and catcalls. Turning around, the men looked with tongue sticking through their teeth, with eyes full of fantasy and trouble.

"Gibbs!"

"Hmm?"

Some men approached.

"Lift yer skirts!"

"Or we pull our pants down…"

"Gibbs!"

"Go, lass! Go! To the ship!"

Gibbs grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the raft. Others were already on it and we pulled away from port. They got the oars, ready to pull. But a man came up to our raft and grabbed my arm! Yanking me from the raft!

"Gibbs help me!" I screamed!

Gibbs and the others pulled out their swords! So did the other strangers! But he wasn't letting me go!

"Get off her! Get off her! Slice yer fingers off!" Gibbs yelled, trying to strike him with his sword.

Gibbs cut the mans arm, and blood spewed out, staining my face! He fell backwards at the same time another man came up and caught my hair! I screamed my brains out and was almost dragged off the raft and into the water!

"GIBBS!" I screamed.

The man yanked and pulled, but Gibbs came up and struck him in the stomach. He fell dead in the water. My hair was released, and I began to cry, the pain was too much for any woman to take. The raft pushed off, and the men were working on the oars, pushing towards the Black Pearl. My legs pulled in as I bent my head down, trying to keep to myself. Gibbs came up, wrapping his arms around me, rocking back and forth, petting my hair where the man grabbed me. Gibbs brought up his hand and saw some blood from my hair.

We settled onboard, but the first thing that Gibbs did was get a wet rag. I stopped crying and let Gibbs take care of me. We were seated below deck, lit by candlelight. He dabbed the rag on my head.

"If ye's not up to cook…"

"No. No, I am. I have something special planned for you guys anyway. Ouch. Would hate for it to go to waste."

"A'right. If ye insist…"

Gibbs dabbed my head some more, before we went below the deck and I began to conjure up some of my mad cooking skills. Gibbs left me alone to cook on my own accord since he said that when women cook alone, it's good luck. He smiled and went up on deck, telling the rest of the crew I was cooking. That excited them to no end, making me laugh. Dinner was close.

I got the water, tomatoes, potatoes, celery, and goat meat together. Turning on the heater and getting the water boiling, I was chopping the potatoes before someone bursted through the doors! Making me jump and my hand slipped. Cutting me. Blood ran down my fingers.

"Ouch! Damn it!" I cursed before putting my hand with the end of my shirt.

I looked, then bit my lip, as for it was Captain Barbossa. Heightened instincts told me to hide my hand, and I did because Barbossa didn't need to mind me.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Gibbs told me what happened to ye…" he said, looking into the boiling water.

Of course Gibbs told him. He was the first mate.

"Did he?"

"Aye. Anything ye need to tell me…?"

"A man and other guys…wanted me. But I didn't want that."

I hoped that he didn't make this conversation uncomfortable, thinking I was just a young stupid naïve child. That was the kind of man Barbossa was, I suppose. Making me feel small and insecure, ruling me out with fear.

"He touched ye…?" he asked.

"Yea. It was pretty scary…"

"Oh? Pray tell…"

I wiped my hands on my apron.

"Well, when I was growing up. I've always played it safe. I've never bee hit. I've never been grabbed like that… it hurt."

"Come here…"

He came up with rough strong hands, pulled me to sit down, and took a look at my head. The Captain in front of me came delicately close to my face, even if it was just to inspect my head. His fingers traced my head, but was so careful that it didn't hurt when he pressed down with pressure.

I just sat there, and let him know what happened to me, almost allowing him to be so close. His hands retreated. After awhile, we were two people sitting in chairs, looking at eachother without a word to say. Until he saw some blood through my shirt along with my hand hiding under it. Crap.

"What's that ye hiding there?"

"Nothing…" I whispered.

He gave me another death glare.

"Do I need to ask ye what a captain is?"

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"When to a Captain, ye must never tell a lie… Are ye lyin to me?"

His voice was dangerous, intimidating me a lot. I know that this was strange, but whenever he scared me, I liked it. It excited me because he knew the meaning of total control and being total boss. In the films, he was one of my favorite characters, since he seemed to be the perfect pirate in my eyes.

"No…"

"Very good lass…"

He took a rather clean handkerchief out from his pocket, and began wrapping my hand. My feelings about fearing Barbossa changed, not because he kept talking to me about him always being in power and being Captain. But because that he always knew what to do.

I looked at him with weary eyes for it.

"Must say... Ye has the softest hands…"

"Thank you…"

I blushed. But that didn't shake my thoughts away from him.

"Somethin get ye fixed?"

"A little…" I whispered.

Barbossa was finished bandaging my hand, but held me still.

"Not 5 minutes ago, I asked ye if ye were ever lyin' to me…"

"Right…" I nodded.

Barbossa stuck his fingernail in my hand, at the direct place I cut myself. What was he doing!

"Ow! Shit! Stop!" I gasped.

"I'll ask ye this one last time."

"What!"

"Who are ye? Where did ye come from?"

"I told you-"

He pressed down harder, making me squeal.

"Ye are not who ye says who we believe ye to be…"

I screamed, but didn't dare move my hand away from his. Calypso wouldn't agree with this, but if she didn't want Barbossa to find out who I was then she would come and save me. Wouldn't she?

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I seethed.

He pressed down harder.

"Ahh! Stop it, please! Please! Don't…!"

"Shall I repeat me question?"

"My name's Lily! I'm from Tortuga and I've been-"

He pressed harder, enough to draw more blood.

"No! Stop it!"

"If ye don't tell me who ye are. I'll have to shoot ye…"

"What!"

"Comes a time when a man who captains a ship has to shoot someone…"

"What the hell! That's not right! You son of a bitch!"

His thumb pressed harder, making me twitch, and scream! Tears were on the edge of my eyes! My pain did not effect him, from what I could see.

I was suffering badly, and Calypso was nowhere near. Fuck, he was hurting me! What was here for me! Calypso should've had something planned out at least. If she wasn't going to save me, then I was going to save myself.

"_I'm sorry Calypso_…" I whispered," Okay. Okay… Just please let go…"

"Nay, I won't be doin that… just talk…" he growled.

I closed my eyes.

This wasn't my fault!

"Okay… Okay! Okay! My name's Donna Fowler. I was born in August. I'm from America, my parents are Katherine and Jonathon Fowler. I've never been to London, England or Tortuga. I don't even know where Tortuga is. I'm not a whore…! I go to a public school and that's all you need to know I swear!"

"Ye be lying again! With yer clothes, voice, and other features. That's not all, now is it?" Barbossa gave a wolf grin.

"Okay… If I told you I was from the future, what would you say?"

"Ye think me daft?"

"I thought so. Okay… how can I prove it?"

"Tell me this, what is America? What island is that?"

I breathed in through my teeth and looked at my bleeding hand.

"I can't concentrate when your hurting me!"

Barbossa seemed to trust me to not do anything rash, so he agreed, and let go of my hand. I put my hand back under my shirt, and put some warm pressure on it. I wiped my face and continued to talk.

"What would you say if I told you I can see the past?"

"Prove it..."

"You died at Isle de Muerte by Jack Sparrow, a man you hate, but was resurrected by Tia Dalma. You're the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. You love green apples. You have a monkey named Jack. You kidnapped Elizabeth Swann from Port Royal because you thought she was the daughter of Bootstrap Bill, but it was actually William Turner you wanted. You sailed all the way to world's end and all the way to Davy Jones' locker to bring Jack to the Brethren Court where Elizabeth was elected Pirate King. Then out in the open sea you battled the Flying Dutchman in the mouth of the maelstrom created by the rage of Calypso, where William sorta died and became Captain of the Flying Dutchman himself. Then afterwards you blew the shit out of that bastard Beckett."

Barbossa sat there, slightly amused, nodding his head.

He was amazed.

I was trying to catch my breath.

"Aye? Then answer me this. No one knows this but Sparrow…"

I listened in, hoping I really knew my stuff about Pirates of the Caribbean.

The Captain leaned in.

"What's me first name?"

Oh thank god.

"Hector…" I answered.

Barbossa sat back, a little stunned. No one knew that except Jack Sparrow and me, so that made me feel a little special. Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. What amused me most was the sudden and desperate curiosity thrown into his eyes.

"Tell me, lass. Tell me everything. What is this…America?"

"It's where I'm from. It hasn't been discovered, yet…"


	8. Deal

Chapter 8:

Barbossa ate a green apple as I kept talking, keeping him amused and satisfied. There was that cute look on his face that made me chuckle. He listened to every word. He was almost like a child, listening to some magic.

"America hasn't been discovered, yet. At least I don't think. I'm not sure. I'm not so good at history. I'm 300 years from the future, and I live in year of 2011."

"2011?"

"Yes…"

"What's it like there? Yer home. Tell me of yer home."

"What do you mean? You mean the specifics?"

"Aye. Anythin' ye can explain. Who lives there with ye? Tell me everythin'…"

"Well I live with my mom and dad, and they have jobs so they can pay for the house. It costs several hundred dollars, even thousands of dollars. It's not made like houses back in this time, but it's no palace either, but we're happy. We have a refrigerator, freezer, television, computer, washing machine, dryer, stove, and microwave."

"What are all those?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. We keep our food in the refrigerator, because the fridge keeps the food cold and fresh. And the freezer does the same thing but-"

"Freezer? Sounds of a torture device…"

I realized that it did.

"It does doesn't it? Never thought of it like that. Anyway, the freezer does the same thing but it keeps things like meat and vegetables ice cold, so it can last longer and we can still eat it."

"Is that all? How big is it?"

"It's as tall as you, but that's because it's connected with the refrigerator. Both of them can keep our food cold for a month, and even two months depending on what the food is. It costs several hundred dollars…"

"Yer family's rich, ey?"

"Well, no… maybe today, in this time, my family would be."

"Tell me this. What be in yer time?""Um, well…you mean by politics or what?"

"Every civilize man has a system to make society go. What make yers go?"

"Well, we have water. Coal. Fire. Earth. And we have technology and machines… Is that what you mean?""Technology?"

"Yea. Ok, like, mankind a long time ago used…per say…twigs were used as a fork or spoon. Then later mankind got the idea to use silverware for dining. It's with the idea of rolling rock down a hill. Over years and years, someone somewhere discovers something and shares it with the rest of the world to make things better or easier. For the better of mankind."

"And what has mankind discovered?"

"We discovered the rest of the world… we know plants, animals, and other cultures you won't possibly know in your lifetime. It's our curiosity that drives us forward. It's what makes us go. We have sailed all over the world and found places you would never believe…"

"May I call you a liar, missy?"

"I'm telling the truth. Have you ever heard of polar bears? Kangaroos? Moose?"

"No."

"Well, that's what we know. And our society is different from yours. We don't have pirates like you around anymore. We don't hang people. We don't behead anyone in America. Our justice line is more fair and decent than yours. Women have equal rights, have the same pay as men, and we're not the stay-at-home wives that you expect us to be. We're independent. We're powerful. We're beautiful, and we're worth it. We even make history. And when we push ourselves to our limits, we can sail around the world 10 times if we want. So as you see, I'm a different woman in your time."

"Strikes any man odds. Makes me head spin."

"I could tell you more. But I wouldn't know where to start. We have art, history, math, science, arts, and our world is basically made up of technology and machines that our world has invented for ourselves."

"Care for an example?" Barbossa challenged.

"Alright, we have cars, airplanes, television, radios, computers, trains, cellphones, and a lot of other things."

There was something in the back of Barbossa's mind that itched for an answer.

"Yer ships. Tell me, what magic contraption has they?"

"Well it's a little bit the same, but not too much. We have sails, anchor, and the wheel. But some of our boats don't rely on the wind to make them go or not, we have motors. And those motors make our boats sail really, really, really fast. Over 40 miles per hour. And some of our ships are so huge that over 1,000 people can be aboard."

"Impossible."

"Well it's true. I think you'd like seeing that. It's awesome and it's called a cruise ship. I've never been on one, but I would love to."

Barbossa leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll make ye a deal if ye are dare'n to make one."

"Alright…."

"I'll let ye stay on me ship… if ye are willin' to come to me cabin every night and tell these tales of ships and…freezers. You will sail with us, wherever sees fit. Aye?"

"Deal."


End file.
